


Restless Night

by Mapleslove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapleslove/pseuds/Mapleslove
Summary: A six month pregnant Naruto struggles to sleep, and Sasuke helps him through it. A light story of love.





	1. Chapter 1

“Naruto if you keep tossing and turning like this neither of us are going to get any sleep!” grumbled Sasuke. 

“Ah! But Sasuke it’s not my fault” whined Naruto, who with some effort rolled over to face his lover once again. “The little one just won't calm down, he’s kicking something shocking”. 

Giving up on trying to sleep, Sasuke opened his eyes to see Naruto smiling at him sheepishly. Over six months pregnant, Naruto had been struggling to sleep lately, and had no problem making this hardship known to Sasuke. The usual accusation of ‘You did this to me!’ was far too common. 

“Common little man just settle down” Naruto murmured to his stomach, gently rubbing circles over his growing belly in an attempt to calm the active child within. Sasuke’s heart clenched at the sight, it was just too adorable. Despite complaining about being woken up, Sasuke couldn't be happier that they were about to welcome another Uchiha into the world. 

“Come over here” Sasuke demanded, motioning towards Naruto. 

“Huh? I thought you were grumpy at me cause I woke you up?” 

Sasuke suppressed a sigh, could Naruto just once do something he asked without talking back? Clearly not. Without another word, Sasuke sat up and, with gentle strength, moved Naruto so that he was was lying with his back pressed to Sasuke’s chest. He wrapped his arms around his lovers swollen waist and began to rub rythmicly from one side of the belly to the other. 

“Ahh... “ sighed Naruto as he relaxed into his partners hold. Sasuke may be cold hearted and distant on the outside, but when it was just the two of them alone, he was charmingly warm and affectionate. Naruto closed his eyes, the tension easing out of this body, as Sasuke continued the massage, humming an old Konoha melody under his breath.

“...Sasuke…” Naruto murmured softly, sleep clearly starting to take its hold. 

“Mm?” Sasuke responded, not stopping his administrations. 

“...I think he likes your voice…” Naruto placed one of his hands gently atop Sasuke’s on his baby bump. Sasuke was grateful that Naruto couldn't see his face at this moment, as there was no way he could hide the joy that spread across his face. He held his family in his arms, and the love he felt for his husband and their unborn child was insurmountable. He kissed the top of Naruto’s blond locks, inhaling the scent of lover. He wished he could bottle this feeling and keep it forever. 

It didn't take long before Naruto was fast asleep, but Sasuke stayed awake long into the night.


	2. In trouble again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just once Sasuke would like Naruto to stay out of trouble. Is that too much to ask?

“Sasuke, I’m off” called Naruto as he slipped his shoes on in the hallway. 

“Ok, see you tonight” Sasuke responded, not bothering to look up from his latest report. Although he appeared outwardly calm and nonchalant about his husbands daily activities, it took alot of self-restraint to hold back on cautioning Naruto to ‘be careful’ and ‘look after himself’. Such babying would be wasted on his partner, who would either ignore it, or get annoyed at Sasuke’s lack of faith in him. 

Hearing the door bang close, Sasuke heaved a sigh, leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling of their small apartment. “Please, let him not do anything too stupid today” Sasuke prayed. Naruto was constantly falling in and out of trouble. Now in his 20s he’d matured somewhat, but he still had a tendency to get into sticky situations. A pregnant Naruto, however, was off active duty and under strict instructions NOT to use Jutsu. But Sasuke still worried every time he left the house. 

…

Heading over to the Konoha Gakuen, Naruto was pumped to be assisting Iruka Sensei with the Genin morning exercise classes. He may be off active duty, but there was no way he was going to sit around on his ass and do nothing. By helping out at the school he got hang with a bunch of awesome kids, and keep active at the same time. 

Everyone was super cool about his pregnancy too. The fact that he could carry a child to term was a small miracle thanks to Kyubi, and after the initial shock, most people had accepted the phenomena as yet another quirk from ‘the world's most surprising ninja’. 

“Yo Iruka Sensei!” Naruto called out greeting his former teacher. 

“Naruto” Iruka smiled, “You look well. How’s my god-child holding up?” 

“Yeah he's a tough one. Kept me awake half of last night. I’m going to have to tier myself our today just so I can ignore him and sleep!” 

Iruka chuckled as Naruto’s easy banter. “Well don’t go too hard today, we have a whole week of field work with the Genin class and I don’t want to find a replacement instructor last minute”. 

“You worry too much Sensei” Naruto scoffed, heading over to the rows of students. 

Over the next 2 hours, the Genin in groups of 3 were put through their paces practicing a variety of ninja combat techniques. Iruka and Naruto kept an eye on all the students offering praise and critique in equal measure. Naruto would leave the Jutsu demonstrations to Iruka, but would always join the students in the physical non-combat exercises. 

The morning session was almost over, and the Genin were packing up the equipment, eager for break time. 

“Eric” Naruto called to one of the student nearby. “Can you scale that tree to get the targets down? I’d do it myself, but well… i’d better not” he looked down at his protruding stomach. Not worth the risk he thought, thinking how proud Sasuke would be of him for taking the ‘mature’ safe-but-boring approach. 

“Yes Naruto Sensei” Eric responded, dashing off to complete his task. 

Naruto met Iruka with the rest of the gear, near the edge of the forest. “Thanks for your help today Naruto” Iruka said, “I’ll get the rest of the aerial targets tomorrow”.

“No biggie, and don’t worry Eric’s gone to get them” 

Iruka pailed. “Naruto, Eric still has a fear of heights he’d never get off the ground for anyone… except if his hero asked…” 

At that precise moment, a wail came from the training area, accompanied by a crashing of leaves and brush. Naruto had time for a split second thought before action. “Ah Sasuke’s gonna be mad..” 

Using Shadow Clone Jutsu Naruto instantly made up the distance and caught the boy as he fell. His clone gently carried the sobbing boy to the ground, placing him on the soft grass. “I’m sorry I asked that of you”, Naruto’s clone whispered. “Forgive me i didn't’ know”. The clone disappeared in a poof of smoke. 

On the other side of the clearing, the real Naruto staggered, eyes rolling upwards as he cupped his stomach protectively. Iruka caught him as he lost his grasp on consciousness, easing the taller man to the ground. 

A dark haze was obscuring Naruto’s vision. He couldn’t make out the words Iruka was saying. ‘Sorry little guy’ Naruto thought as he drifted off. ‘Your Dad’s always getting into trouble.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Your comments are always welcome :)


	3. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Sasuke respond when Naruto's in trouble?

Sasuke ran through village of Konoha like a man possessed. Faster! He urged his limbs to go beyond their limits. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he struggled to keep his thoughts from straying to the worst.

He’d been out on patrol, when he’d received an urgent message. The scant lines instantly knocking the breath from him. ‘Naruto collapsed. Called Tsunade. Your replacements en-route. Iruka’ 

What could have happened? Was Naruto ok, the baby? If something were to happen to either one of them...Sasuke refused to follow that train of thought further. 

He covered the miles between his scouting position and the hospital in less than 3 minutes (probably a new land distance record). Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke immediately found Naruto in the warren of medical bays, racing to his side. 

...

Tsunade looked up from Naruto’s bedside, as the door to the room was practically blown off its hinges. “Tsk” she clicked, with a furrow to her brow. Another repair job to be organised. She’d let this one go for now though, as she'd never seen Uchiha Sasuke so worked up before. The poor man was bordering on frantic, sweat pouring down his face, eyes wild, as he used his Sharingan to evaluate his unconscious partner. 

She was about to reach over and tell him to relax, but Sasuke worked it out on his own. “Thank God, they’re ok” he breathed, sinking down on his haunches beside the cot. Hanging his head between his knees, his body caught up to the sudden exertion. 

Tsunade placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “He’s just asleep, I’m sorry we worried you”. 

“What happened?” Sasuke asked, standing up and regaining his composure. 

“Naruto activated his Shadow Clone Jutsu to save a student during training.” Tsunade orderer her thoughts. “Right now, all Kyuubi's Chakra, and much of Naruto’s own power is going towards the development of the babe. So when even a small portion of this energy was redirected, it upset the balance, causing Naruto to draw on his own reserves and collapse” Tsunade explained patiently. 

Sensing Sasuke wanted to be alone, Tsunade got up to leave. Sasuke clenched his fist slightly, but that was all the emotion he let slip, as he continued to stare at Naruto, who was now snoring, one arm flung across the pillow. 

…  
The first thing Naruto felt as he opened his eyes, was a deep hunger. God he was Starving! He wondered if the emergency snacks under the bed were still there? Or had he eaten them already? Rolling over, to his side, it became instantly apparent he was not in his own bed, let alone his own room. Instead he was faced with a stony faced Sasuke staring at him from a visitors chair, pulled up to the side of the hospital cot. Yep, there definitely weren't going to be any snacks under the hospital bed - Naruto had been here enough times to know! 

The mornings activities slowly dawned on Naruto, momentarily chasing thoughts of food from his head. The baby! He felt fine, but he’d used his Jutsu, when he wasn't supposed to. Closing his eyes he calmed his breathing, placing his hands on his bump, he examined carefully, and was heartened to feel the pulse and energy of their child just as usual. 

He was fine, the baby was fine, so why had Sasuke still not said a word. 

“Hi” Naruto tested the word. 

Sasuke’s face moved from ‘stony’ to ‘pissed’. “Don’t ‘Hi’ me, Dobe! Do you have ANY idea how worried i've been?!” 

“Ugh I’m sorry..?” Naruto said, sitting up and dangling his bare feet over the edge of the bed. 

“Damn it Naruto, we talked about this. You can’t go being the hero right now.” Sasuke raked a hand through his hair. 

“Sasuke, what was I supposed to do! I couldn't let the kid fall”. 

“Yes you could! So he’d have a broken bone or two, most Ninja have far worse than that. Naruto you risked your life, and our childs”. 

Naruto hung his head, as Sasuke’s reprimand hit home. Should he have let Eric fall? Was he a reckless parent? He stared at his stomach thinking of the risk he’d taken. 

“I couldn't not save him” he responded. “I’d be lying if I said I could think things through like you Sasuke. I don’t think, I just do. I’m sorry I scared you, but even now, I’d still catch Eric. Every time. I might not be the best parent, but I’m gonna teach this kid that its ok to be stupid if you can save someone pain, no matter how small.” 

Maybe it was the stress of the morning catching up to him, or maybe it was his overly developed hormones, but Naruto couldn't stop the tears leaking out at this point. 

He wiped his eyes roughly with his sleeve, and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him. He breathed in Sasuke's scent, taking comfort in his husbands embrace. 

“Dobe, you're the stupidest, brave hearted fool I’ve ever met” Sasuke whispered. 

Naruto sobbed and laughed at the same time, crushing his lover closer to him. “Mmm sorry” he hiccuped.

Sasuke rubbed his back in comfort. “It’s ok” he said “I’m stupidly in love with you. So we’re a pair of idiots together”. 

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief, he was forgiven. “Hey Sasuke, have you got any food?” 

Sasuke smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments all. Seeing you enjoy it makes me want to keep on writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I write things that make me happy. Hopefully others get some joy out of reading this too.


End file.
